Amaimons Queen
by Diaann97
Summary: What happens when Amaimon meets his match, but she doesn't play the same way he does? Please review. Rated M for later chapters... Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Amaimon was sitting on the mountains sending small earthquakes threw the cities he could see. His precious Behemoth was rolling in circles at his feet. "I am so bored Behemoth, and brother doesn't have anyone for me to play with." He yelled pouting. "So you want to play do you?" Called a soft female voice from the trees. A wide grin spread across his face. 'No one comes up here when I'm around this person must not know who I am. So it looks like I get a new toy, oh but how easy they fall when challenging me.' He thought huffing to himself. "Oh, how fun; someone has come to challenge me on my own land. I will have to remember to tell brother of your destruction." He replied cheerfully as he waited to see who his opponent would be.

After a few moments he grew tired of waiting and complained in an annoyed voice, "You know in order to play you have to stop hiding don't you." With those words a girl stepped out of the trees. Her long caramel brown hair trailed almost to the ground the ending tickling the grass in the breeze, as her fluffy black Lolita dress hung tightly to her curvy figure. Her smooth skin was the color of the full moon and led to her bare feet with her green painted toes. Working his way up he saw the white lacy frill on the edges of her dress, pointed fingernails painted the same green as her toes adorned her delicate hands, and the black ribbon collar with a small silver bell sitting gracefully at her throat. Moving up further he saw her glossy red lips puckered in a slight pout and the black liner she wore around her eyes in a cat eye style; but the part that shocked him most were the eyes themselves. The large orbs captivated him as he gazed into theirs green depths, the very same green of his hair, as he hovered slightly closer to the girl. Standing on the ground before her he was several inches taller than her but she was by no means short. As he took another step forward the girls' eyes turned stormy. Amaimon watched with interest as the she reached behind her back. With a single fluid motion he felt something fly through his spiked hair disturbing the spell he uses to keep it smooth.

The girls eyes went wide as she looked at his hair were it had once been a single spike now looked like broccoli. Trying to contain her laughter at the sight she failed and dropped to the ground holding her stomach in a fit a childlike giggles.

Reaching his hand up he felt it, his hair had been messed up and now this girl was laughing at him with no shame. 'Her laugh is actually cute but I am Amaimon king of the Earth and I will not allow this bitch to treat me like some common demon!' Angrily he stormed toward the still laughing girl but paused when she stilled. Her hand lifted to the air and without even opening her eyes she caught a bright silver throwing star with a slight curve to it. 'That must be what hit my hair.' His anger renewed at the seeing the offending object ceased him as he jumped on top of the girl.

After holstering the star a sudden weight appeared on her stomach and her arms were yanked above her head. Opening her green eyes she was face to face with the green man. He was straddling her and holding both her hands above her head in one of his. An evil look was plastered on his face as he smiled down at her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Now that wasn't a very fair way to play now was it?" He chuckled as she began to struggle, grinding herself against him without even realizing it. Using his other hand to hold her chin he forced her to look him in the eyes. "You don't truly think you can get away from me do you? Do you know who I am? I rule this place you bitch!" He yelled leaning ever closer to the girl in his grip. 'She smells like candy. I wonder if she tastes like candy to. Hey I have a lollipop in my pocket.' He was just about to stick his tongue out to find out when he saw her.

Her green eyes were glowing and swirls of golden brown were being carried in their currents. Her red lips began to move. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH YOU ASSHOLE I HAVE A NAME IT IS LYDIA AND NO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Spitting in his face she need his groin and rolled to the side.

'Of course she doesn't know me no one would ever raise their voice to me as such for fear of death this should be interesting.' Lifting himself off the ground slowly he chuckled menacingly. "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings Lydia. I am Amaimon King of the Earth and you my dear aren't playing fair." He had expected the girl to drop to the ground and beg for forgiveness were he would then kill her but what happened instead was a pure shock for him. Lydia swung a long thin sliver blade from the within the hidden realm of her silken looking locks. The sun glinted off the blade as she took a fighting stance causing her dress to creep up slightly. 'What is with this girl, hmm I do still want to know if she tastes like candy.' He thought popping a lollipop into his mouth. "How about a bet? If you can land a hit on me then you win the game but if I win I get to do one thing to you." A questioning look crossed her face. "And if I refuse your wager?" Amaimon arched a dark green eyebrow and smiled deeply at the girl as he began to float upward. "There is no refusing Lydia. I'm just want you to know what you're playing for."

Her mouth dropped open. 'This asshole thinks he can just do whatever he wants just because he rules Earth. Hell no this guy isn't doing anything to me.' Lydia tightened her grip on her sword and ducked as he threw a branch stating the fight.

Swords clashed and trees fell as neither was willing to give in. 'She's good I'll give her that, but, if I can get her to jump just a little higher I can get a peak of those underwear she's trying to hide.' Sending a blast at her feet she flew back but caught herself in a tree and leaped to the ground. Her dress lifted as she seemed to float to the ground revealing her bright green thong pressed firmly to her sex. Seeing his stare she looked down to see what it was he could be looking at. Her eyes met skin as she rushed to pull her dress back down blushing furiously and cutting off his view.

Black replaced the pale flesh he was examining and he looked up frowning. Her face was blazing and she refused to look in his direction as her hand stayed firmly on the front of her dress to keep another incident from occurring. 'This could be my chance.' Amaimon thought bounding across the area and pinning the girl to a tree. Thin branches snaked their way down the tree to secure the struggling girl.

Pressing the girls back harder against the rough bark of the tree he smiled triumphantly. "Looks like I win the game Lydia, you know what that means." He hissed eyeing her up and down. Getting as close to Lydia as possible without touching her as he could he slipped his tongue from between his soft lips. The tip of his pointed tongue traced the edge of Lydia's jaw as she shivered under his warmth. 'Mmmm she tastes just as sweet as she smells, and she seems to enjoy my doing this to her.' The girl had closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he worked his way toward her neck drawing small patterns with his tongue.

Licking up the side of her neck he continued to taste the sweetest candy he had ever had. Without realizing it he had pressed himself against the girl and was holding her hair out of the way. Amaimon began to suck on the crook of her neck as she let out a shaky sigh. Encouraged he began to suck and lick his way back up her neck and toward her mouth.

Her plump lips were even sweeter than her skin and tasted lightly of cherries. 'She tastes so good, I could just eat her up.' Crushing her lips with his he heard her gasp as his tongue slid across her lips. Seeing his chance he drove his tongue into the depths of her throat, exploring her hot mouth.

She began to struggle against his branches when he entered her mouth, but Amaimon only pressed further into her. "Hnn… stop." Lydia gasped through his kiss. Taken aback by the command he did just that; taking a step back and looking down at the flushed panting beauty still pinned to a tree.

Confused and irritated at being made to stop Amaimon growled flashing his fangs at the seemingly helpless girl before stepping back forward and continuing the kiss. Lydia wiggled in her confines and found that one of the branches had become loose in Amaimon's frustration.

Gathering her power Lydia threw Amaimon away from her in a blast of white light. Squeezing out of the branches Lydia began to run as quickly as she could away from Amaimon. 'What was I thinking? I need to get back to the academy and quick.' A large green rock sat in her path. AS she went to leap over it, the things eyes opened as it stared up at the girl. Its large tail beat the ground as it wagged and it panting began to follow the girl.

Lydia ran faster trying to escape the rock beast but it would not be lost. The creature followed her all the way back to her dorm room before curling up onto her kitten bed spread. 'What is this thing and why is it following me? I better tell the headmaster.' Lydia turned to leave the room only to find the thing looking at her happily sitting in front of her. "Umm…/ shoo get out of here." She said hesitantly not wanting it to attack. "You're not going away are you?" She questioned the beast to which it wagged its pointed tail. With a heavy sigh she began the long walk to the headmasters office; the creature following the whole way.

Meanwhile with Amaimon

Watching the direction the girl ran there was only one place she could be going. 'So she is a student at brother's school.' A grin spread across his face as she flashed into his brother's office.

Mephisto was looking over papers at his desk when his brother's head popped in front of him as his body floated upside down. "Hello Amaimon, to what do I owe the pleasure; you know I don't have anyone for you to play with right now." Amaimon stuck a lollipop into his mouth as continued to stare at his older brother.

"I found my own toy while I was out brother. I believe they are a student here and I found them quiet fun." Groaning Mephisto looked at his little brother who had taken to twirling his lollipop around in his mouth. "Amaimon… what have I told you about killing my students it will make the council suspicious if my students come up missing. Huuu where is the body?"

Amaimon laughed at his brothers questions. "Who said there was a body brother? I did not kill my toy they got away from me for now. I find them interesting brother and want to know more about them." Amaimon went on to tell his brother of what happened in the forest with the strange girl.

To say that Mephisto was shocked would be an understatement. His brother had actually met his match in the form of a human girl with an obsession with cats. The girl Amaimon described was a part of none other than the exorcist class. Lydia had not only gotten away from the King of the Earth and went to his brother's school but had also intrigued the demon king. The look in Amaimon's eyes when he spoke of the girl caused Mephisto to wonder just how much his brother liked the girl. Just then a knock came at Mephisto's office door. "Headmaster I have a little problem." Came a soft sweet voice from the other side of the thick door.

Amaimon recognized the voice as that of the girl he fought with. 'So she does go here. This is just too easy.' He thought smiling and going toward the door. Mephisto tapped his cane to his hat calling to his brother. "I am sorry brother but I simply can't let you go after the girl now, it is a school night after all." He said with a chuckle sucking his brother into the purple top hat.

Sitting back at his desk he flung the door open to see none other than Lydia being followed into his office by Amaimon's pet Behemoth. Mephisto smiled at the girl before politely saying. "What appears to be the problem Miss Lydia?"

"Umm…." She started. 'Does he not see this thing?' "This creature followed me home after my um walk in the forest." Mephisto chuckled at her statement. The student are not to fight outside of the school. "Well Miss Lydia… that creature is known as a Behemoth and it seems to have taken a liking to you. The only way to get rid of it now would be for it to choose a new master or for you to die." He said matter of factly. Looking at the creature Lydia glanced at the headmaster. "Could I keep him in my room then Headmaster?"

The creature just panted harder watching the girl. "I don't think you have much of a choice, but yes you may keep it in your room. Oh and there will be a new exorcist student tomorrow I would like you to try to be his friend." That shocked her but she couldn't really refuse. "Yes Headmaster." She said before walking out the door Behemoth hot on her heels.

Mephisto tapped his hat again and out tumbled Amaimon. "Well brother it seems Behemoth has found a new friend. Oh and we will have to do something about those clothes of yours." Amaimon stood up facing his brother and grabbing a lollipop. "What do you mean brother?" Mephisto smiled evilly stalking toward his brother. "Tomorrow you are going to start your first day of school here in the exorcist class." Amaimon's eyes went wide as Mephisto jumped him and dragged him to a huge closet. "But I don't want to go to school brother. Why are you doing this to me?" Amaimon complained as Mephisto threw clothes at him. "Well dear brother, I am going to let you play with your toy." Amaimon smiled at his brother before he was engulfed in the pile of clothing.

I only own Lydia. I do not own any of the other characters in less I made them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaimon couldn't believe what he saw looking back at him in the mirror. His shaggy green hair wasn't pointed up but was loose down the sides of his head. His usual torn clothes were replaced a tan sweater and white collar shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. Mephisto had cast a spell to conceal his horns and pointed ears and tucked Amaimon's tail into his pants. A pink stuffed bear covered in stiches and a lollipop completed his look as he got ready for his first day of school. 'Brother seems to be enjoying this too much.' He thought at he glanced at the giddy man who insisted on waiting for Lydia with him.

Lydia walked through the office door then Behemoth in tow. Amaimon sucked in air when he saw her. Green tennis shoes led to light green knee high socks and then a short black skirt with trees embroidered on the edges. Her white button up shirt was thin enough to reveal her pale green bra below its surface. Her green eyes had the same black liner and her lips the same red. Her long caramel hair was in two flowing pigtails and tied with bright green ribbons. On top of her head sat a pair of large black cat ears that were twitching slightly. Blue eyes met green as he smiled at her. 'She won't have any clue who I am.' He thought smugly.

The new guy was cute. His clothes hung nicely and he hugged his bear as he smiled around his lollipop at her. 'He has a nice smile.' Lydia thought as she smiled back extending her hand. "Hi. I'm Lydia and I'm going to be showing you around today. If you have any questions at all feel free to ask, but I'm afraid we have to hurry our class will start in just a few minutes." Looking into her green eyes he asked a question that had been bugging him. "Do you have a boyfriend, Lydia?" Her face went as red as a tomato as she stuttered out her answer. "Um… uh… n… no I don't." Lydia looked down at her feet. "We should really get going now." "Ok. By the way my name is Amai." He whispered casually walking past her.

Jogging down the hallway toward the exorcist class Amaimon watched as every skip the girl took flashed bright green panties at him. Though he was careful not to be caught this time.

A tall wooden door came into view as he ran to catch up with her. "That's the classroom up there." She said. Slowing down the door opened to reveal a handful of aspiring exorcists. "Hey guys." Lydia called into the classroom. "What I miss?" She inquired sitting on the far side of the room; Behemoth and Amaimon following her all the way. Sitting in the empty seat next to her Amaimon saw the way her skirt crept up when she sat and that the whole class was looking at him like he had two heads.

Realizing Amai was waiting to be introduced she cleared her throat. Placing her hand on his shoulder she announced to everyone in the room. "Guys this is Amai. He's a new student here and I want everyone to be super nice to him because first days suck. Right Mai Mai?" She asked hugging him closely.

Amaimon was losing it between the nickname and her soft full chest pressing into his arm. The teacher walked in then and he was glad for once to see a teacher. 'Would be kind of hard to explain my sizable boner to the class on my first day. Hopefully we just stay here today.' He thought as she let go and straightened in her chair.

"Ok class today we are going to do some field training so let's get a move on." Called the teacher his glasses sliding down his nose. Lydia hopped out of her chair and trotted to the door as the rest of the class, including the teacher, followed mesmerized by the sway of her hips. Amaimon stayed in the back willing his boner to decrease when he suddenly realized Lydia was the only girl in the class. Even the teacher was a guy; but she didn't seem to care.

Popping a lollipop into his mouth they came to a halt in front of a new door. The teacher walked forward and unlocked the door to a forest surrounded field. Once everyone was in the field the teacher turned to his students. "Now I have placed three precious moon flowers in this forest. You are to split into pairs and the first team to bring me the flower alive gets a head start on the challenge during tonight's trip. Everyone remembers the rules right. Every team has to share a tent on the trip and no other teams are to be seen in another teams sector. Got it? Everyone pair up." All the guys turned to Lydia who was rolling on the ground playing with Behemoth. 'I'm glad he likes her that is a very good sign if I should ever choose to mate the girl.'

Lydia oblivious to the stares she was getting tipped up onto her knees. "You're going to be my partner right Mai Mai?" She giggled looking at him. He was shocked and the others guys glared at him jealously. He would be sharing a tent with the only girl in the whole class and they would be alone together the entire night. "Sure Lydia." He responded eyeing her cautiously. "Great, let's go get that flower." She chirped before heading off into the woods.

Amaimon followed closely behind her looking around in the trees around him. Listening to the earth he found that a moon flower was just ahead but didn't see that Lydia had fallen over Behemoth and ran right into her. Both went tumbling down the hill in front of them and Amaimon landed sitting on top of Lydia's small round butt. She squirmed under him rubbing her butt against his increasingly hardening boner.

Lydia could feel Amai's weight on top of her as she tried to move out from under him; but when she felt the hard jab of his member poking her butt she froze. Turning slightly she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. 'Oh shit, there is no way this is happening.' She was starting to panic under him.

Smelling her fear he stopped revealing in the warmth of her butt against his hard member as he looked down at her. She was terrified he was going to do something to her and his plan did not involve raping her in the woods. Slowly but reluctantly he got off of her and lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright? That was one hell of a fall." He said turning so she wouldn't see his erection. "Ya, I'm fine we should go get that flower." She said dusting off her skirt.

Amaimon started walking toward were he felt the flower and Lydia trailed behind patting Behemoth on the head. Entering a small clearing the flower stood in the middle. Its black petals were closed tightly as its ashen stem twisted in the sun's rays. Amaimon began to dig at the flowers roots to take it to the teacher but was tackled from behind. "What do you think you are doing? A moon flowers roots can only be above ground when bathed in moonlight. If we take it out of the ground now it will die and we will be back to square one." Amaimon had never heard of this but figured it was because he didn't care if he wanted a flower somewhere he just thought of it and it grew, but Lydia couldn't know he was the Earth king yet. It just didn't work with his plan. "So what do you propose we do Lydia?" He asked slightly annoyed at not getting to use his powers. "We wait." Was all she said before she plopped to the ground and curled up on her side falling into a light sleep.

All he could do was watch her. 'This girl is nuts.' He thought walking toward her. She shivered as a breeze went through the area. Sitting under a tree Amaimon drew her into his lap. She cuddled with the bear his brother had insisted he carry. 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought as she snuggled against his lap head laying on his aching penis. He popped a lollipop into his mouth as he watched the wind play with her long locks. He rubbed his hand down her back but froze when she moved. Looking down she was fast asleep with her slightly agape mouth touching his strained zipper. Trying to calm his now sporadic breathing he looked at the slowly darkening sky. 'Stay calm. Stay calm. She'll wake up soon and we can get the damn flower and and…. Oh god her breath feels so hot.' Another breeze came and she turned away from him. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding let himself drift as well.

Lydia awoke to find herself warm and comfortable. 'I thought I went to sleep on the ground.' She thought groaning as she realized she would have to get up. Moving her hand under her head she felt jeans. 'What…?' Sitting up she slowly opened her eyes. She had been laying on Amai's lap; but looking at his tired face she didn't want to wake him up and saw a lollipop peeking out of his pocket. Gently pulling the candy loose she glanced at his face. 'I'm sure he'll never notice.' She thought slyly as she popped it into her mouth moaning happily the sugary taste.

Amaimon felt the heat leave his lap but didn't open his eyes. When he felt one of his lollipops being pulled from his pocket he was growing angry. He didn't like people touching what was his. Hearing a moan peeked his interest though and he slit his eyes. What he saw made his eyes burst wide open. Lydia had her juicy red lips locked firmly around the lollipop and was moaning in delight. The stuffed bear in his lap hid his very apparent problem from sight as the girl turned her head and opened her own eyes. A deep blush painted her cheeks as she saw his lust glazed eyes watching her. Taking out the lollipop she stared at the boy. "Um… we can move the flower now." Was all she could think to say.

The two worked in silence as they took the flower back to the base camp. "Well looks like one person paid attention in my class." The teacher said as the last pair brought in a flower. Sitting in a pile off to the left were the other two flowers withered and brown from the roots hitting sunlight. Turning to the successful pair the teacher called. "You two get the Northern most camp area. The mission is to secure the area and keep any others from getting into it. You will get a flag, your teams will be green, and if another team captures your flag then you will be kicked out of the program. An exorcist must always be alert of what is going on around them." Tossing two backpacks at the current leading team he said. "You two get 10 extra minutes to set up it may not seem like much but in the field it could make all the difference."

With that the two set off for their camp sight. Camp was little more than a small tent and a fire but Lydia didn't care she had to think of a plan to keep the others from getting their flag. "Mai Mai I have an idea give me the flag." Watching her as he did he handed over the green cloth. Lydia pulled her skirt down slightly before securing the flag tightly to her thong. Amaimon sat in aw as she revealed more of her creamy white skin. Stuttering at first he brought himself back into focus. "How about you protect the flag and I'll take care of keeping the others out." Amaimon had already sprouted a thick wall of thorny vines around the perimeter of their space. "Are you sure Mai Mai, it won't be easy?" She questioned seeming almost concerned. "Of course I'm sure. Now take this bear and go get some rest in that tent." He ordered tossing the pink object at him. Too tired to argue Lydia grabbed the bear and crawled into the tent before falling into a brisk but deep sleep.

When he was satisfied that the walls would hold Amaimon crawled in behind her spooning her as he smelt the delightful scent of lollipops on Lydia's breath.

Amaimon wake to the feeling of weight on his chest. Looking down Lydia had laid her head on him and had her arms wrapped around him.


	3. Chapter 3

An evil smile spread across his lips. 'No one gets in no one gets out, until I say that is.' Shifting Lydia he lifted up her shirt slowly as to not wake her up. The bra underneath the uniform top is green and lacy. Lydia's large breasts are barely confined in the fabric cages as he clips the connector with his sharp nails. Her soft round mounds pop from their confines as he leans down gently taking one pink nipple into his mouth.

Something warm encircles her breast as Lydia is lifted from her sleep. Opening her eyes Lydia finds the source of the warmth. A slowly bobbing head of tousled green hair is hovering over her and is pressed against her boobs. 'What is this a dream. That looks like Mia Mia. Wait a second…' "Amai WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Her screams caught his attention as she punched him squarely in the jaw. Fire blazed in her eyes as she stalked toward him. "I asked you a question don't make me ask again." Amaimon stood dodging her attacks and ripping through the tent. "I… um… you see…. I don't have an answer for that." He said running to the trees. 'Oh he thinks he can just hide after that well you have another thing coming bitch.' Lydia took off after him.

Amaimon was losing control his tail was sticking out and his hair (among other things) was standing straight up. 'Damn it. She'll know it's me if she sees.' He hid behind a bush. 'King of Earth hiding from a girl in a bush. Why the fuck am I doing this.' "Amai get your ass out here!" A sheer voice yelled. 'Oh ya.' Sneaking through the forest he came near wear he sensed the flower. Just as he saw the clearing he was pinned to the ground from behind.

"WHAT THE HEL….…..it's you." Above him sat a very confused looking Lydia. Before he could say anything her soft red lips crashed down on his as she pressed her body against his. Stopping to breathe all he could do was ask. "Um…what was that?" Blushing furiously Lydia turned her head before answering his question. "Well, when I uh met you in the woods you put up a good fight; and I uh thought you were really sexy so I told myself if I ever saw you again I would kiss you and one more thing." She slapped him across the face. "That's for acting like a fucking pervert you asshole." Getting off of him she reached down her hand to help him up.

Amaimon accepted the help though he was thoroughly confused. Lydia realized the flower was there just then as Amaimon thought to himself. The flower was two feet tall and a deep velvety black in color. The petal tips glittered in the moonlight. Lydia got right to work digging up the flower before the sun came out and two other pale hands came to help. Both worked for a solid hour to pull the beautiful plant from the earth and place it in the bag.

"Yay we got the flower we better take it to the teacher." Lydia squealed in excitement. "Wait I want to do something first." Amaimon reached around and grabbed hold of the back of Lydia's head pulling her into a deep kiss. His long snakelike tongue carefully explored every inch of her mouth as his tail wrapped around her waist and his hands lifted her shirt. Pressing her to a tree he deepened the kiss further.

Lydia wound her delicate fingers into his silken green hair pulling him ever closer. Something stiff poking at her thigh made her finally break the kiss. Looking at the offending protrusion coming from Amaimon's pants quickened her heart rate. "Um Mia Mi I mean Amaimon I can't do this right now." Lydia squeaked between kisses. Amaimon stopped kissing Lydia and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear she held in them and understood she wasn't ready yet. Laughing it off he heard her sigh of relief when he said "we should probably get this plant back huh?"

Each taking a side of the bag Amaimon lowered the wall as the two walked back to the base. When the two entered the area two other teams were there as well as two fried moonflowers turned nearly to ash by the sun's rays. Jogging out of his own tent the teacher came to greet the group holding the living flower. "Nicely done it is nice to see that one flower survived. I would expect nothing less from you Lydia. Now then we have all the flowers let's get on with the next mission." "But teacher all the students aren't back yet." Lydia pointed out, "Right you are that is because they have all been captured and it is your job to safe them." Mouth agape Lydia stared at her teacher. "How do you get a head start in a rescue mission?" The teacher rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Well the original plan was a race through the forest but… Something went wrong and now it is a rescue so get started your classmates are counting on you." Lydia continued to stare at him not knowing what to do.

'How did this happen?' A bright light in the distance caught Lydia's eye. Blue flames were burning in the forest. "Dammit Rin." Amaimon cussed under his breathe not loud enough for Lydia to hear.


End file.
